Indiana Jones 3: A New Version
by leah brodsky
Summary: This is my story about what would've happened to Willie after Indiana Jones and the temple of doom. No copyright intended. Please leave reviews. I will continue the story if it gets good reviews.


I could've found the crystal later. The invaders can get it at this point. I just wanted to go home. I made a campfire and I laid down next to it. I drifted off even though it was still light outside. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I jumped up and there were hte invaders. How did they find me here how did they beat me to the crystal?! They formed a circle around me, their feet crunching the dead grass and they had swords in their hands. I didn't know what to do. I wish I had never been heir to the throne. I knew I had to fight back but i didn't know where to start. They were walking closer and closer their swords held out like power. Finally I punched one of them in the face and kicked the other at the same time and did a front flip and punched the next. I moved one way and then moved another way and kicked the next. And finally I ran away with bloody hands. I escaped. I continued to run. I need to get to the castle Toweritha where the crystal is in. I kept running, yet I became tired. I needed to find a way out of here or maybe Toweritha wasn't in this land. I needed to find someone to talk to. Suddenly, I hear a rustling in the yellow leaves and dragon suddenly pops out and breathes fire. I move as fast as i can to one side he keeps firing the fire at me as if hes a gun and im a target. I put my hands up please i'm on your side please don't kill me, I said. The dragon actually stopped firing and looked curiously at me. I didn't know if the dragon could talk. The dragon had dark blue scales and dark green ears and dark green tale with dark blue spikes on the tale. It was huge probably the size of a big truck. I said to the dragon, I was looking for a crystal and trying to run away from the enemies can you help me please. I held my breath and prayed for the dragon not to spit more fire but he did. I ran. But his tale snatched me and knocked me down. I had blood dripping down my face from his tale as it scratched my scarred skin. I already had a scarred heart I didn't need more physical scars. I said, fuck this, as i had to scream because I was in so much pain. Suddenly the dragon's tail lifted off the ground and I rolled under it. With all my might and all my power, I ran as fast as I could. I got away from the dragon but I fell. I could not stand up any longer my face was in too much pain. I needed a quick break. I heard some banging noises a little ways down and i thought oh there must be more people there. I crawled and inched my way ever so cautiously and slowly to the sound. The ground started vibrating. Suddenly i stopped i almost tripped over the cliff. But i saved myself and what I saw shocked me tremendously.

I backed away. Could it be? These rituals still happen? There was a cross that was silver and attached to it was a man there were two men with tall torches about to light the man on fire and burn him on the cross. I think he was already dead because he was hanging by his neck. They were chanting things I could not understand and beating drums. There was actually rain pouring down on that one section of the ceremony- I don't know how the fire stayed lit drenched in water. It was alive even in the rain. The sizzling and the pouring made the music sound like hell burning alive. Thud thud thud chhh, was the beat as they continuously burnt the mans face with the touches. There was a buddha sitting behind the cross chanting as well it seemed like a whole nother world. I could not look anymore I turned back around breathing heavily. Where am I, I thought to myself. I heard about these rituals in books but I didn't know they were real. How could you sacrifice a man for blood?

I rushed as far as I could away from the edge of the cliff so i wouldn't fall nor be noticed. Suddenly i heard someone coming towards me. It sounded like little feat but i was still scared so I got ready to bolt away. I turned though because I was curious to see who it was. It was a child! She was so thin that I could see her ribs. She was pale and was wearing a tattered white gown. She was about 4 feet and she was young. She was a pure innocent child and looked like she had been beaten and starved. She pointed at me and then down to the ceremony. I didn't know how to communicate with her that I was a good person because she must've had a knife held behind her and she wiped it out. Haya haya, she said as she scraped my face with the knife. Here was this young girl who all she knew was how to fight. She had been tortured her whole life. It was all she knew how to react to strangers. I tried to put my hands up but she kept swiping and I kept dodging.

"My master will kill you," she said.

"Who is your master," I asked back.

"Allah," she said.

"Allah?"

"The deep lord who is a cry of faith and sees with eyes unclouded by hate," she said.

I was very confused. All I heard was banging of chanting and this young girls voice that was hauntingly high pitched and she sounded like a snake hissing.

"He is going to come and take you down there."

"Please, let me be i'm on your side i can help you escape," i said.

The girl jumped back frozen in place her weapon fell to the ground and hit her feat. The knife scraped her toe. "Ow," she squealed as she grabbed her toe as she sat down. She was bleeding. She had hurt her foot and so I took a leaf from a tree and more leafs and wrapped it around her foot with a piece of dead grass. It was the only thing i could think of for a bandage. "All better," I said. Helping her gave me more energy. She looked at me with startled eyes as if no one had ever comforted her before or helped her wounds. I wonder how wounded she truly was.

"Everything will be okay," I said.

It looked like she wanted to move back but she couldn't.

"My name is Indy," she said. Indy, from Delhi. She pointed in the other direction,  
"Who are you stranger," she asked.

"My name is Willie," I replied. "I'm lost," I said.

"I will help you she said on one condition. I help you and in return you kill my master," she said. This is the toughest decision i had ever been put in i was no murderer. I just had to get to toweritha and get the crystal and get back home and out of this world that seemed like an arena, a bloodbath, a battlefield.

"You kill master i'll help you," she said.

"Does it matter the order," i asked.

"No but you just have to kill master. He rapes me," she said.

"He rapes you," I replied angrily.

I was ready to go kill him right then and there.

"Stay with me I said, Indy, stay close. We have to go."

She started limping. She couldn't walk well so i held her hand and helped her along. She was breathing heavily. I was nervous she wouldn't be able to make the journey back to her village. "Clowns," she said and said clowns again.

"What about clowns?"

"I'm scared of them. They are very scary. They're here."

"There are no clowns here i said i haven't seen one."

"They're not real clowns They're people."

"But that makes no sense," i said back. "How are clowns not actually dressed up as clowns?"

"You'll see they laugh at me" she said.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes grew wider as we trudged on. I just kept wondering about the clowns. What does she mean? Does she mean the invaders or a circus? Clowns. I decided not to think anything of it but about an hour later as we were walking on a blue path, the sky had changed to red, she said clowns and pointed upwards. I did notice the sky changed color but i didn't consider the meaning.

"I want to go with the clowns i'm a clown," she said.

"You're not a clown no one's laughing at you. It's okay." I said back to her.

"No it's not," she said and started running.

"Wait, wait, Indy," i said and caught up to her. She pointed down below her over the edge of the landscape.

"Clowns," she pointed again. And what i saw shocked me. It was a clown like in a circus beating a child with a whip.

"See clown, stop him," she said, he's beating my brother. I had no idea what to do i felt sick to my stomach. I thought there were no humans in this world but they're barely humans. How am i supposed to save them. But suddenly i heard a cracking and breaking sound from the sky that kind of sounded like thunder.

"Oh no" Indy said. "That is the dark thunder,"

"What is the difference between thunder and dark thunder?"

"Something that comes from the sky before it rains. Dark thunder is evil. If it hits you youll die." There seemed to be no shelter only houses in the far distance and the lake. We went into the lake and went under water. I held Indy until we needed to breathe. Then hoping the storm was over i jumped up and we gasped for air.


End file.
